


Sun and the Moon, The

by Nike



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nike/pseuds/Nike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose watches her Sun and her Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and the Moon, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).
> 
> Note from the Author: I just recently noticed the Henneth Annun story archived moved and claimed this story. I had honestly all but forgotten this thing. It's one of my earliest works, despite the archive date.

There were two of them, living there with her under the hill. One was strong, golden and as bright as daylight. The other was fair as the stars with hair dark like the night. They were her Sun and her Moon and she loved them both dearly.  


She was their Rose. Both tended to her in their own special way and she flourished under their care. She could not wish for more in her life.  


She loved lying awake in their bed, watching them sleep in one another’s arms, her Sun and her Moon. She liked to watch best by firelight, when the embers were dying in the grate and cast the room with dim light. There the light was right for both, neither too harsh nor non-existent, but bathing the bare skin of both with a soft glow. She would fall asleep then, happy and secure next to the Sun and the Moon.  


However, things were not right. As time slowly passed, the Sun grew brighter and more and more people paused to watch its passing. The Moon, meanwhile, hid and waned and its gentle light began to fade.  


Moon grew sick, Sun grew worried, and their Rose watched with tears in her eyes. Finally, it came time for the Moon to set into the sea. Sun would hold on and weep bitterly in the end but Rose knew that the Moon had to darken and leave before it could be whole again.  


Sun and Moon set out together, but only her Sun returned. Years passed and Sun took care of his beautiful Rose and the children they begat together. Eventually, though, Rose began to wither, as all flowers must. As she began to fade, she took the Sun into her arms and told it what it must do. Then she died quietly, happy in the knowledge that the Sun and the Moon would soon be together again. Therefore, Rose was buried and the Sun went across the sea to be with its beloved Moon. It was as it should be and that was enough.  



End file.
